


The Moment We Come Alive

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: It’s incredible how things go back to normal as soon as he shows up on her front porch.





	The Moment We Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**The Moment We Come Alive**

**.**

**.**

_– „I never get in the water, because I know if I start drowning I won’t fight it.“- (2 Broke Girls)_

_._

It’s incredible how things go back to normal as soon as he shows up on her front porch. Charming as ever, his blue eyes searching for her permission before enfolding her in his arms.  _(Holding her close against his chest)._

_._

She goes back with him, because he needs her too. And because she just spent two years waiting for him to come and get her.

They keep doing what they always did best, closing cases and bantering in her office. Amusing themselfs and their colleagues, not even trying to hide their feelings anymore.

.

She doesn’t fight him when he starts kissing her for the first time. Doesn’t tell him to stop when he pushes her back down on his couch to take the only thing he hasn’t taken from her yet.  _(Doesn’t keep him from telling her how much he loves her)._

It’s her ruin, but she doesn’t even think about fighting it. (She always knew she wouldn’t).

.

It’s rushing through her veins like a poison, spreading like a fire. And she’s flying, falling, drowning in the deep blue sea.  _(Riding that highway straight to hell)._ And yet, still reaching for the sky.

.

After all she never felt more alive.

**.**

**.**


End file.
